How it Started
by Kaikeyi
Summary: another drabble of madness. Lots of singing goblets, shoopuffs, alcohol, wizard of oz references and of course RETRO WEATHERVANES! (Enjoy!) pg (for swearing and general madness)


Summery- the Guinny-squirrel and gothic leprechaun bring you another drabble of madness. Lots of singing goblets, shoopuffs, alcohol, wizard of oz references and of course RETRO WEATHERVANES!!!! (Enjoy!) pg (for swearing and general madness)  
  
Disclaimers- Everworld, Christopher and David et cetera do not belong to me and I am making no money from them (who would pay to read this garbage anyhow!?!?) Though shoopuffs do belong to Danté and I shall claim ownership of the singing goblet. Placebo owns themselves and their song...whilst Danté and me are still in a custody battle for the retro weathervane that so molested our poor ickle Chris.  
  
Dedicated to: Diana-may we always have our random convos.  
Fergie-may you keep Di happy in her madness.  
Danté-eeeee! May you write lots more stories (even if they do involve people flying out bedroom windows with randomly sprouted wings)?  
  
"How it started"  
By Kai,  
Co-written by Danté.  
  
"Sex"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Sex!"  
  
"Erm...Chris..."  
  
And that's how it started.  
  
----**----**------  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?!" David turned in the direction of Chris, though it was kind of hard to see in the darkness of the bedroom. What time was it anyway? David looked for a time-telling device of some type, only to remember he was in Everworld. They didn't have clocks here. At least not the conventional kinds.  
  
Finally he decided it must be early in the morning. Why the hell was Chris doing coming in at this time? Sighing David realized he'd probably been out with some giggly little half (if not completely) naked nymph or something.  
  
Reaching over he poked the blonde boy incase he'd fallen asleep. "Where the hell did that come from?!" He repeated. "Uh... Which one?" Chris replied. "What? What do you mean 'what one'!?!" David exasperated. "Well I said more than one thing you know..." "Are you drunk?" David guessed.  
  
"Wait... is that a squirrel?" David wasn't exactly surprised Chris was trying to force-feed a miniature Shoopuff!™* to the squirrel that was swaying oddly in a way that made David suspicious of the squirrels alcohol intake that night. In fact David wasn't exactly sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
((* Shoopuff! ™ -registered trademark to the Guinny-squirrel and gothic leprechaun [AKA Danté] company.))  
  
"Ah...crap...holy-mother of moly!" Chris' girlish squeals brought David back to earth...or Everworld...Olympus...whatever.  
  
Looking around the room David realized Chris has left it, leaving the squirrel passed out in the goblet of unidentified singing* substance. (*Singing plasticine by placebo. As all good unidentified substances in Everworld do.)  
  
"Uh Chris...where are you man?" "Cansis!!!! And my names not Chris...it's Toto!" David just shook his head and headed in the direction of the barking noises Chris was making, ending up on the balcony.  
  
"Are you on the roof Chris? What the hell are you doing?!" He said craning his neck up to try see Chris who looked in a rather perilous and compromising situation.  
  
"Uh, no actually. I seem to have gotten caught on this retro weathervane..." "What the hell were you doing on the roof in the first place?" David asked. "Fixing the roof tiles...what else?!" Chris said as though it was perfectly normal. "But it's dark for Christ's sake!" "yea well...you Jewish. You're all the same!" Chris shouted drunkenly from the roof, and then hiccupped. Chris looked down, seeing the torn fibers of his denim jean crotch caught on the retro weathervane, and cursed loudly.  
  
----**----**------  
  
And that's how it ended.  
  
A/N-ok. So this was a random moment of insanity on Danté's and my part. We aren't usually this bad...honest. R&R and tell us if this made NY sense to anyone at all. *huggles a confused David and a very sore Chris* apologies to everyone that suffered any mental problems due to reading this. And as to anyone that actually understood it –oh...my, GOD! Get help! Now! Shoo. Go. Hurry. Shish. 


End file.
